


For the Fans

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hated the script for the two hundredth episode. Misha just can't believe why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Fans

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but here's another scene. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, thanks to Rachel for reading these before I put them up and being generally awesome.

Misha is going over his lines in a script when Jensen storms past, heading for the makeshift office Jeremy had created to help begin the planning for their two hundredth episode.

He watches with mild interest. Jensen doesn’t often storm. He’s more likely to sulk sullenly when he’s ‘mightily displeased,’ as the Texans might say. Usually it takes days for him to announce if there’s anything wrong at all, and even that’s after various attempts by Jared to get it out of him.

It’s interesting to see the broad set of his shoulders set ramrod straight and Jensen’s pretty face screwed up in a way that fails to make it any less beautiful. He rounds the corner of a set and Misha loses his distraction, turning his attention back to Cas’ plight. Apparently, stolen grace can be replaced by more stolen grace.

This stupid concept, along with the contemplation of how many angels can possibly be left to feed Cas their grace, makes Misha forget all about Jensen’s temper tantrum.

It’s not until he’s in the craft services tent, pasta piled high on his plate, that he’s forced to remember it once again.

A plate somehow filled with more pasta than his is dropped down on the table across from him. Jensen drops just as heavily onto the bench.

“Hi,” Misha says.

Jensen grunts.

Misha returns back to his meal. If Jensen wants to start talking, he can. He’s the one who disturbed Misha’s peace. He’s not gonna do all the work for him.

It takes several more bites of pasta and two failed attempts by Jensen to catch Misha’s eye before he finally speaks up. “Had a talk with Jeremy earlier.”

“Did you?” Misha asked, keeping his tone carefully disinterested. “And how is ol’ Carver?”

Misha can sense the hesitation radiating off of Jensen before he speaks. “I think he might be a little upset with me.”

“Doesn’t have anything to do with you charging in there like he’d insulted your mother, does it?”

 Jensen frowns. “Oh. People are talkin’ already?”

“I saw you,” Misha shrugged. “You must have been too caught up in your righteous fury to notice me.”

Jensen’s mouth twists a little at that, and Misha raises an eyebrow. “So? What’d poor Jeremy do to you?”

“Have you seen the script for the two hundredth episode?” he asks, then amends quickly, “I mean I know you’re not in it, but maybe you’ve seen it.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Misha says dryly. “I haven’t seen it.”

Jensen makes a face, voice lowering like he’s afraid someone might hear. “They do _Destiel_.”

“Without me? That’s quite a feat."

“No, I mean…that musical, with all the high school girls. The musical has Destiel. They tell Dean about it.”

Misha stares at him. “And that’s what you went stomping off to Jeremy about?” he asks tonelessly. “I thought I’d gotten you past this kind of internalized fear after the convention in Rome.”

“Well it was okay when it was just…their thing!” Jensen says, making a weird waving gesture with his hand. “Now it’s on the show!”

“Yes, I suppose this explains why Robbie wouldn’t let me be in the episode,” Misha muses, taking another bite of pasta. “If Cas were around when Dean learned about their supposed love affair, his reaction might almost be as bad as yours. At least without me around they can ignore it ever happened.”

Jensen immediately calms down, frowning slightly. “Hey, Mish, you know I wanted you in the episode. I asked Robbie—“

“It’s fine,” Misha says dismissively. “It just makes sense now.”

They sit in silence, Misha taking another bite of pasta and looking around the slowly emptying tent as people hurry back to their tasks. “So. You went riding into Jeremy’s office on your white horse, crying justice for Dean. What did he say?”

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t like that,” Jensen cringes slightly. “I mean obviously if the story – and Dean and Cas – I’d be fine…I just want to understand why.”

“Why what?”

“Why it has to be in there! I mean, if they’re not going to actually get them together, why mention it at all?”

Misha shrugs. “This episode is supposed to be for the fans, isn’t it?”

“That’s what Jeremy said,” he grumbles in response.

“And? They like Dean and Cas. So Robbie gave them Dean and Cas. In a cheating, backhanded way I don’t approve of but can’t help but admire.”

“I guess,” Jensen blows out a breath. “There’s all this stuff Dean says…about not invalidating how people read Supernatural. About how their stuff is their stuff.”

“Sounds like a good message.”

“Maybe,” he says, picking up his fork for the first time since he sat down. “It’s just…all that shipping stuff is mentioned, the Dean and Cas and the weird brother thing, and then Dean goes and says that? It’s nice, but it’s kind of like Jeremy’s telling all the fans to keep their shit to themselves.”

Misha looks up in surprise, stares at Jensen. “I thought you didn’t like fanfiction?”

"I don’t,” Jensen answers. “S’part of why I got mad at Jeremy, since it’s all in the episode and everything. But, it’s out there, right? And it’s got its base in Supernatural, you can’t ignore that.” He shrugs again. “I mean sure, if some chick out there thinks she sees killer robots in the show, that’s fine an’ shit, probably not gonna happen, but when it’s stuff like…I dunno, how Dean is gonna get out of the whole Mark of Cain mess, or even the Dean an’ Cas stuff, can’t there be something there? It’s almost like they’re just another writer.”

 “Right,” Misha sounds out slowly. He knows exactly how he feels on the subject, but he’s interested to see where Jensen takes it.

 “So, like, basically what Robbie’s saying is, just because you’re not ‘an official writer of Supernatural’ down there in LA, your story doesn’t matter. But one of ‘em could get hired tomorrow, pitch an idea, and boom! Suddenly something that could have been fanfiction is real.”

 Misha stares at him.

 “Just seems kind of weird,” Jensen finishes lamely before shoving a whole forkful of food into his mouth.

 Misha watches him eat. Jensen cleans his plate slowly and methodically, like he does everything else, and doesn’t look back up at Misha until he’s finished.

“I take it your talk with Jeremy went well then.”

“Sure. I’m excited about the episode. Can’t wait.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Misha says quietly. “I’m sure you’ll do it well.”

 Jensen grins at him and picks up his plate. “I’ve got call in an hour. I’ll see you for that scene tonight, alright?”

He’s gone before Misha can answer, and he’s left to consider the continuing surprise that is Jensen Ackles.


End file.
